


Jardines de metal

by Wolvesilver_Para_Llevar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Maternal Instinct, Multi, Mutant Powers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesilver_Para_Llevar/pseuds/Wolvesilver_Para_Llevar
Summary: «Incluso aunque fueran tan diferentes, Su amor era tan duradero y perdurable cómo finas enredaderas subiendo al metal roñoso de un coche olvidado.»
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. La germinación del jardín

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un antiguo trabajo que voy a guardar para nunca perderlo. 
> 
> Hace tantos años comenzó y hoy justo ahora quiero guardarlo para no volver a perderlo. 
> 
> Tiene algunos errores, Si hay alguien aquí, Lo siento.

La niñez se le hizo eterna por mucho tiempo, ya se había rendido a tener 14 años por toda su vida, pero en algún momento vio que su cuerpo cambiaba al igual que su apariencia. 

Pasó por aquella etapa de la vida en dónde las hormonas comenzaban a aparecer en grandes cantidades, Cambiando tantas cosas de su ser; pero a pesar de ello, por alguna difusa razón a Sakura Haruno no le llamaba la atención tener los mismos intereses o aficiones que el resto de sus compañeros y amistades. No desde aquella oportunidad desechada por el maldito de Kakashi.

Pudo por fin disfrutar de los placeres que brindaba la adolescencia, así como también las nuevas responsabilidades que empezaban a ser más grandes y extensas; tareas, trabajos e incluso, la llegada del examen de admisión ala facultad de medicina para la universidad General de Konoha, qué, básicamente era lo que la acomplejaba aún más, la presión de sus padres sobre ella no ayudaba.

No recordaba qué día había ocurrido exactamente pero lo que sí estaba claro dentro de su mente era cómo ocurrió. Hacía frío, Había estado discutiendo por algún tema que no podía rememorar, tropezó, y cada vez que algún tipo de vegetación llegaba a sus manos ésta prácticamente se volvía loca, creciendo sin control alguno. Por supuesto, esto no le parecía de lo más normal, le aterraba pensar siquiera el hecho de qué se estaba convirtiendo en un fenómeno, que los demás la juzgaran. Pero su tranquilidad volvió al percatarse de que no era la única, la mayoría de su generación había adquirido algún otro tipo de problema parecido. 

Kakashi Hatake era uno de los que más le parecía interesante e irónico, el castaño nunca tuvo interés por las ciencias exactas y que ahora tuviera contacto directo con el magnetismo le causaba bastante risa.

Después de un tiempo el pequeño y acojedor pueblo de Konoha se había acostumbrado a ver casos cada vez más extraños y fuera de lo usual dentro de sus áreas limítrofes, por lo que podía vivir con total normalidad sin necesidad de mostrar las nuevas habilidades que en algún momento de su adolescencia adquirió.

Pudo, con la ayuda de su gran mentora de vida claro, entrar a una universidad de renombre gracias a sus contactos. Sin embargo, ninguna carrera le llamaba la atención, la elección de vida sobre ser una gran doctora se de formó y volvió difusa mientras más pasaban los días. no sabía qué hacer con su vida, estaba tan indecisa qué prefirió desechar la oportunidad brindada para buscar otra alternativa. Salió de su casa con los ahorros de toda su vida para empezar una nueva de forma independizarse; buscó un trabajo por mucho tiempo hasta que encontró un trabajo estable en una florería, con ello tuvo la oportunidad de comprar un pequeño departamento del cual no se podía quejar, vivía bien y se sentía bien consigo misma.

¿Eso era suficiente, Verdad? 

La vida daba demasiadas vueltas para el gusto de Kakashi Hatake; Una persona con tantos planes y con poco tiempo. Sin duda podía afirmar que su época de oro fue su adolescencia y es que apenas contando con diez escasos años podía ser todo un genio de malas mañas. Un joven mocoso de cabellos cenizos que se creía superior a todos aquellos que podía llamar amigos,Su vida estaba llena de baches y asuntos muy bizarros para ser considerado un tipo normal; una madre prostituta, sin padre a su lado y con problemas de actitud.Para ninguno de sus amigos fue una sorpresa ver como alguien tan joven se volvía poco a poco la encarnación del diablo en persona; un fascista de mierda que además de todo podía manipular y hacer sentir mal sin mucho trabajo.

Sí; Kakashi Hatake era el peor ser humano que alguien se podía encontrar en la tierra según palabra de infantes a su lado

¿El problema mas grande? 

Dios odiaba a la humanidad y le daba un poder lo suficientemente grande como para ser un pequeño problema dentro del culo de todos. Los llamados Super Humanos eran un escalón mas en el fastidioso camino de la evolución: "Un cambio necesario para un futuro visualizado" escuchaba en las televisiones desde que tenia Quince años. Demasiados cambios en tan solo una generación hizo que el mundo se pusiera de cabeza. Ser diferente podía aterrar a los normales pero siempre se le puede sacar provecho a la situación.

Cuando el joven Hatake descubrió que era un de los muchos raritos que estaban saliendo de entre las sombras de la evolución fue cuando uno de los clientes de su madre atacó a esta con violencia. Otro pequeño altercado violento a su lista.

Era complicado querer expandir la explicación de los hechos «No te confundas» decía la voz dentro de su cabeza. «No eres el típico protagonista de libro.» le hubiese encantado ser el gran hombre dentro del Icha Icha y no él feo estereotipo de bestia dentro de la literatura juvenil y fantástica. 

Todos los metales de la habitación temblaban y se sacudían de forma vibrante y chillona, posiblemente todos los artefactos con aleaciones de metal dentro de toda la casa se encontraban igual;estaba enfadado y sudado,su cuerpo se sentía vibrar y mucho del material magnético que pertenecía a los objetos del lugar se retorcían como si de goma se tratase; ni siquiera tocó a el tipo; solo pensó en que seria bueno sacarle la mierda a puñetazos pero en vez de ello una fuerte opresión en su garganta y un gritó gutural fue suficiente para hacer acabar toda esa bizarra escena de un tirón. 

No lo comprendía, El poder que dentro de su cuerpo habitaba. 

Cómo un café en ebullición, Burbujeante y ardiente mientras se desbordaba de una taza. 

El violento cliente de su madre era esa taza de café derramada y la señora Hatake en el suelo no había sido más que una víctima de una quemadura de la bebida caliente. 

«No hay suficiente hierro dentro del cuerpo cómo para hacerte daño» 

«Podríamos erradicar el existente para hacer el necesario.» 

Era asqueroso pero justo; Muchas cosas con el joven de dieciséis cambiaron desde esa vez, Paso a paso.

Luego de arrastrar las piernas del desconocido cadáver junto a su madre quién lloraba e hipeaba en un completo estado de Shock, por primera vez en años se permitió abrazarla sin sentir asco o rencor a ella ; las cosas con su progenitora fueron mejorando después del incidente. Se había dado cuenta de que; tal vez querer a alguien no era tan malo. Que abrir el corazón a quienes lo merecían podía llenarle el alma; Que dejar sus manías podía hacerle sentir más paz de la deseada,que podían darle una satisfacción mas grande que aquella efímera sensación de poder. 

El tiempo volaba igual que sus acciones; Cuando menos lo imaginó ya no era el niño de su madre y trabajaba en un taller que el mismo aperturó.

Su madre habia dejado su viejo empleo por peticion suya y aunque aveces hombres llegaban a su hogar sabia que era por mero gusto de su progenitora que otra cosa. Seguía viviendo con aquella dulce mujer a la que hace años hizo mucho daño; podía ser una persona complicada y dañada pero con el tiempo notó que el no era mejor que eso.

Notó que no era mejor que nadie.

En el camino había hasta mejorado su relación con Sakura incluso; esa chica con la cual se llevaba tan mal por recordarle a Rin Nohara había llegado a limpiar sus asperezas de manera lenta pero segura. 

Cuando dejaba a un lado sus diferencias y su forma odiosa de ser podía notar que en realidad ella era alguien muy hermosa;tanto como una flor. 

Mucho mas que una.

Enterarse que la joven era una "Mutante" controladora de la Herbogénesis se le hizo casi lógico; la chica era como una bonita enredadera de flores y plantas bellas; con ese cabello Rosado y los ojos esmeralda que lograban poner a cualquier árbol celoso de su vitalidad; Sí. Tal vez estaba un poco enamorado. Darse el lujo de conocerle mejor le dejó flechado,Su propia conciencia le lloraba por querer tenerla cerca un poco más. 

es por eso que cada sábado iba a la tienda en la que la chica trabajaba para comprarle una sola rosa blanca que terminaba regalandole a su madre; la casa tenia esa fragancia a pureza que tanto le recordaba a la pelirrosa y eso le hacia feliz.

Entre tantos divagues ya estaba en el local, mirando con falso interés algunas plantas y macetas mientras buscaba de forma discreta a quien tanto le robaba el pensamiento. Sakura estaba hincada con su típica ropa de trabajo atendiendo a unas flores que no sabía a que especie pertenecían; un suspiro ahogado y una sonrisa reprimida es lo único que salió de él luego de sacar su zippo favorito y hacerlo flotar fuera de su bolsillo para encender un cigarrillo en el lugar.

Estaba estrictamente prohibida la práctica de fumar dentro de instalaciones de áreas verdes, Pero a Hatake no le importaba ¿porqué lo haría? Sakura siempre se tomaba el tiempo para purificar el aroma.

Sonrió, Admirando su delgada y fina espalda atenuada por la cinta amarrada en un moño elegante gracias a su delantal.

Ella giró al sentir el aroma a tabaco y sus labios rojizos se fruncieron de inmediato ante la presencia ajena a su local.

-Aún es temprano. - Murmuró suavemente.

-Salí temprano del trabajo ¿Te molesta? - Si Sakura pudiese ver debajo de la tela negra que cubría el rostro del cenizo, se daría cuenta de que sonreía tan campante y condescendiente que querría darle un puñetazo.

Hermosa, Pensó Kakashi mientras sus dedos alejaban el cigarrillo de sus labios y se permitía sacar el vapor por sus fosas nasales.

-Sólo aún no te esperaba. -

-Parece que nunca lo haces. -

Ella se puso de pie, Abrazando una maceta de aspecto pesado con algunas margaritas fielmente cuidadas debido a su especto. 

-Tú eres un bobo. - tenía ganas de contestar que era su bobo y sin embargo no se animó. Kakashi se rascó la nuca y suspiró de forma escandalosa para seguirla por detrás. 

Ahí, Dentro de la frondosa tienda de arreglos florales y cuidado a la fauna Kakashi lo aceptó. 

Envueltos en la bella jungla de metal decidió en silencio hacer de Sakura la musa de sus más escabrosas pesadillas. 

Cómo la germinación de un árbol, se sentía cómo sudor frío en la frente, La revelación ilustrada de su corazón sobre las más finas telas de seda.

El inicio de las construcciones megaliticas envueltas en grandes enredaderas. 

Ella sonrió, Abriendo su alma en el proceso, Y él, sin aliento, aceptó su amargo destino de amar a quién más odiaba.


	2. Hechando Raíces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando decía que sería un fic largo me refería a que sería laaaargo de cojones.
> 
> Es una historia de hace dos años, Otra vez, Si hay algún error es porqué soy imbécil. 
> 
> Tkm

Realmente se desanimaba consigo misma, al ver a su alrededor podía percatarse de que la gente mutante cercana a ella tenía poderes geniales que podían controlar a voluntad, mientras que Sakura no podía tocar algún tipo de vegetación sin que ésta perdiera el control de su desarrollo, gracias a ello durante toda su jornada laboral debía de tener puestos guantes de jardinería para evitar problemas. A decir verdad, desde su punto de vista, la herbogénesis era algo estúpido.

Una pequeña costumbre se hizo presente en ella al percatarse de que Kakashi cada semana iba al local por una flor o simplemente a platicar un rato sobre cómo le iba. Le contaba acerca de varias cosas y ella a él, entre esas charlas ocasionales el tema del por qué de su carrera trunca incluso escapó, en aquel momento Sakura esperó algún comentario burlón referente a ello pero no fue así en ningún momento, de hecho, había recibido un pequeño apoyo, le resultó totalmente encantadora la actitud que el contrario había adoptado durante todos esos años,Kakashi maduró de forma tardía y dificultosa pero la chica de cabellos rosa sabía que había válido la espera. 

No solo su personalidad, digna de llamarse propia de una escoria, había cambiado sino también su apariencia, había pasado de un chico escuálido de rostro siempre cansado y ojeroso a ser un tipo de buena apariencia y buena condición física tanto así que incluso podía admitir abiertamente que Kakashi Hatake tenía mejor rendición que ella.

Una mujer dedicada y disciplinada a cada arte marcial desde su juventud fue derrotada por ese alto hombre frente suyo en cuestión de unos años separados. 

Sin percatarse, ya había estado pensando en aquel chico toda la mañana a lo que simplemente sacudió un poco su cabeza en busca de concentración hacía las flores que tenía en frente, dejó una de sus manos al descubierto luego de deslizar de manera lenta el guante de jardinería que utilizaba. Sus delgados y blancos dedos se estiraron y obligaron a hacer sonar sus nudillos una vez cerró el puño de forma forzosa, Suspiró, mirando el esmalte de uñas que empezaba a quebrarse dándole un aspecto descuidado. 

¿Y eso qué? Pensó con algo de pena. 

No hay hombre mujer o niño que pueda verlas, No cuando todo el tiempo su mutación la obligaba a tener las manos cubiertas. 

Con un ligero toque hizo que las flores enfrente suyo crecieran hasta su punto más bello, el guante volvió a su extremidad y alzó la vista, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no había notado la presencia contraria de no ser porque éste le saludó.

Se levantó para estirar sus piernas y ver el cigarro recién encendido entre los labios del chico, no le disgustaba que fumaran pero sí le llegaba a molestar que lo hicieran dentro de la florería.

— Hola Kakashi -saludó con una sonrisa para finalmente ver con reproche su cigarrillo. No le echó en cara nada y simplemente suspiró, dando cuenta clara de que se rendía a recordarle que podría ser nocivo para sus flores.

— ¿Lo mismo de siempre? -buscó con la mirada el lugar que había designado para las rosas, suponía que quería comprar de nuevo una rosa blanca, Esa que siempre le llevaba a su hermosa madre cómo un método de disculpa por años de maltratos. 

De su parte, Kakashi Sabía bien que Sakura odiaba que fumase en su tienda,Si bien podía considerarse malvado por sentirse atraído por el rostro enfadado de la joven botánica ,Aquella sonrisa tan bonita y esa nariz respingada hacían que todo en su cuerpo temblara de forma suave y cálida. Estúpido amor. Valía la pena hacer actos deshonestos de vez en cuando si su mirada jade demostraba algunas veces su inconformidad. 

Le gustaba más cuando estaba molesta, cuando quería golpearlo hasta hacerlo llorar. 

Kakashi sonrió, Intentando que el humo del tabaco no se vaya a lugares incorrectos. 

Aún recordaba a esa mujer tan agresiva y mal educada. Ambos habían madurado demasiado y la sensación de nostalgia le atacaba de una forma muy repetitiva con cada día que pasaba, haciéndole recordar el peso de los años tras de sí. 

Darse cuenta de sus sentimientos no fue muy fácil; fue una época en la cual los ataques de rabia y sentimientos encontrados le daban mucha inestabilidad. A Hatake le hubiese gustado estudiar,hacer algo de su vida y restregarselo en la cara a la joven Sakura quién en algún momento fue su rival, pero en vez de burlarse era el demostrar que en verdad podía con ello y más.

Divagar era tan fácil cómo hundirse entre los océanos más profundos y oscuros de la humanidad sin poder encontrar la reversa. 

Eran cómo finas capas de hilos tensos y dolorosos en los cuales, Cómo si de un laberinto se tratase, Te encerraban y te dejaban a la completa deriva de tus sentimientos. 

No se dio cuenta de cuando la mujer le respondió, no se dio cuenta de cuando su cigarrillo fue apagado su propia cuenta sólo con recibir una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de Haruno; mucho menos cuando se acercó más de la cuenta y acorraló levemente a la de cabello chicle para poder apreciar aquellos ojos tan verdes llenos de vida.

—Kakashi te estoy hablando. — Las lagunas mentales eran enfermizas, Pero siempre había una voz que podía salvarle del naufragio eterno.   
—¿Qué? —Bramó duramente,algo perdido. 

—¿Lo mismo de siempre? —

—Lo mismo de siempre, aunque puede esperar. igual y vine a verte... Quería invitarte a comer luego de que acabes, ¿qué dices? 

que la tierra se lo trague Jesús. 

🌸

Una sonrisa causada por la ternura del acto tan considerado apareció en sus labios sin avisar, sin que ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto por ello, había apagado el cigarrillo sin que tuviera que decirle algo al respecto. Quiso poner toda su atención en las flores para buscar la mejor y poder dársela pero se distrajo bastante por la petición tan repentina que escuchó. 

Era la primera vez que Kakashi le pedía algo como eso de forma sincera, o eso quería pensar sobre las intenciones que estaban detrás de aquello, dudaba demasiado acerca de qué responder.

— Por supuesto, pero ¿a dónde iríamos? —lo pensó mejor y el salir con su viejo amigo no le parecía tan mala idea, de hecho, hacía tiempo que no salía más que para el trabajo y hacer compras, ya lo necesitaba, aparte, no le parecía muy probable que el Kakashi de ahora quisiera joderla con bromas pesadas e hirientes de nuevo. Pudo percatarse del leve nerviosismo que invadía al cenizo,pero lo dejó pasar y continuó con su labor mientras esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta. 

—La dama elige el lugar — Explicó de manera vaga, Sakura rodó los ojos y se mordió el labio intentando no contestar. 

Esta vez quiso ser más detallista con el chico, aún sabiendo que la rosa era para su madre, puso un pequeño listón de color rojo amarrado al tallo y le extendió la flor con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo peor que pudiera pasar sería que no le gustase y terminar quitando el pequeño adorno a la rosa.

Pero eso no sucedería, Había recibido la flor de manera delicada para no maltratarla,Era la primera vez que la chica Haruno adornaba algo para él y aunque no era un detalle muy grande, para Kakashi lo fue y le gustó. Fingió olisquear la rosa de manera enamoradiza y suspiró de forma completamente falsa, Solamente porque entre ellos esa confianza de actuar cómo idiotas creció tan lentamente que justo ahora parecía un gran roble tallado.

—No seas idiota. — Sakura se burló. 

—Tan romántica que enamoras. —

Dejó sus estupideces para pensar levemente en que es lo que podía hacer por la joven,una pequeña muestra de afecto para corresponder un simple lazo rojo sobre una blanca rosa fresca. Sacar su porta cigarrillos y deformarlo hasta convertirlo en no más que un pin en forma de flor color plata fue lo mejor que pudo hacer con las prisas;Después de todo era algo muy típico de el intentar ser caballeroso con la chica teñida en un intento frustrado de llamar su atención de manera romántica. 

—Una flor para otra flor. Preciosa,Quería invitarte a comer y no se que opinas de eso. —

Era tan incómodo flirtear, Cómo si ya no fuese necesario, Cómo si hubiese sido algo que ya hayan hecho con anterioridad y ahora su relación (que ni existía) necesitase dar pasos verdaderamente importantes.

Le pareció rara la respuesta que obtuvo ante el detalle pero lo dejó pasar, suponía que era otra de sus bromas que debía ignorar. Vio con total atención cómo es que el chico manipulaba el metal del pequeño porta cigarros de una forma tan fácil como si de papel se tratase, era habilidoso y bastante creativo si se lo proponía.

— Oh gracias, Kakashi -tomó la flor hecha hace apenas unos instantes y dirigió su mirada al hombre que tenía cubierto el rostro hasta las mejillas. Estaba utilizando bastantes elogios en poco tiempo que llegaban a abrumarla de cierta forma, no estaba acostumbrada a ello y que de repente lo hicieran de esa manera tan abrupta, la confundía.

Resultará bien, Quiso convencerse de ello. 

🌸

Debía parar. 

Ya. 

La estaba cagando siendo tan intenso que de seguro estaba asustando a Sakura,Paró con toda su mierda y metió una mano al bolsillo mientras que con otra sostenía la rosa de su madre,Soltó un fuerte suspiro y se acomodó mejor. 

—He visto que venden unos buenos especiales de Tacos en TacoBell,Llegó un mexicano y los está haciendo como tacos de verdad. 

— ¿TacoBell? Suena bien, y la verdad no creí que ese rumor fuera cierto, deben de estar deliciosos -.

Contempló por un rato la pequeña flor artificial, cada detalle estaba cuidado a la perfección aún si había sido hecha con apuros.

— Entonces ¿a qué hora paso por ti, guapo? -lo miró con una sonrisa algo pícara en el rostro, tal vez a ella no le iba bien hacer ese tipo de chistes, pero conocía a Kakashi.

Hatake se pudo haber sentido algo incómodo al no tener respuesta anteriormente por sus bromas, quería recompensar al menos de esa forma.

Aunque Sakura no comprendiera que esas no eran ninguna broma de mal gusto y estilo en realidad. 

Después de todo le había seguido el juego en aquellas estupideces y aun así se sentía feliz

Era extraño pero era lindo,Se dio vuelta y miró el exterior de la tienda por medio de los vitrales como si así pudiese saber la hora;Sonrió Notando que muy pronto Sakura saldría de su empleo. 

—Yo puedo venir por usted,my lady.-

Su reacción no fue muy buena, pareció que le dio tanta pena ajena lo que dijo que terminó con la cara roja.

— Está bien te veo en mi casa a las 9, tengo que cambiarme, quiero estar con ropa más decente que esto -guardó la flor en su bolsillo y se quitó su uniforme que consistía en un mandil y sus guantes. 

Ya casi era hora de cerrar el local y debía apurarse a hacerlo si quería salir con Kakashi. Se dirigió a la entrada para comenzar a guardar las flores en exposición. No sin antes darse la vuelta y ver al castaño.

— Por cierto, la flor es gratis -le guiñó un ojo y salió por la puerta de empleados, comenzando a guardar todo.

El joven Hatake se quedó de pie en la entrada de la tienda Yamanaka mientras dejaba salir un silbido corto y se daba media vuelta para salir del local. 

¿Loco, No? 

Cada interacción con Haruno era una enredadera constante de interrogantes inconexas. 

A veces incómodas, a veces amenas, pero cada una especial a su propia manera.


End file.
